Holiday In The Sun
by PrettyLittleLiarsFan2288
Summary: Gabriella goes on Vacation with the Evan's Family, when she arrives she wasn't planning on spending her time with any certain someone, but that all changes when she meets Troy Bolton. my first Troyella One-Shot.


_**Holiday In The Sun**_

Gabriella and Sharpay were sitting in their rooms talking about their trip together that they will be taking with Sharpay's parents.

"I am so excited about tomorrow...you wanna know why I'm excited..?" she asked Gabriella.

Gabriella sighed looking at sharpay, "why are you excited sharpay?"

"because, this guy i've known since i was like maybe 5. his parents and mine have always taken trips everywhere together, its been 3 years since i seen him, and his such a dork, he wears glasses, and his all into this science crap."

"so you guy haven't seen eachother since you were 14. its 3 years later, your 17, he may have changed." she turned to start packing.

Sharpay smiled, "Gabbi...?" Gabriella looked at sharpay, "I'm glad your coming with me on vacation this summer, the bahamas are amazing!"

Gabriella smiled, "i am to shar." they packed and got all their stuff in the car, they arrived at the airport. Gabriella, Sharpay, Ryan, and their parents took off to the bahama's.

**in the Bahama's**

Gabriella and Sharpay were sitting on the beach, looking at hot guys.

"wow, that one is so cute." Sharpay smiled.

"shar, when are we gonna meet, you know, Jake?" she asked.

"i don't know, and honestly, I dont' care." Sharpay said.

Gabriella looked out into the ocean and saw a guy with sandy brown hair, with the most amazing body ever. he was jet-skiing alone.

"wow.." Gabriella said staring at him.

"what?" sharpay asked.

"that dude, look at him, his..his.." Gabriella was amazed with him.

"his hot." sharpay laughed.

"absolutley." Gabriella said.

"then lets go introduce ourselves." Sharpay got up, and Gabriella jumped up.

"we can't do that..." Gabriella said.

"and why not?" Sharpay asked.

"cause this is my first time liking a guy..."

"so, come on lets go meet him." sharpay dragged Gabriella's arm behind her leading themselves to the guy, as soon as sharpay approached the guy she says, "hi, we just wanted to introduce ourselves." Sharpay smiled.

"what do you mean by we?" the guy asked confused.

sharpay looked behind her, and gabriella was gone, she saw gabriella over getting a lemonde.

"exscue me." Sharpay walked over to her, "what in the hell do you think your doing!" sharpay whispered.

"sorry shar, i'm just nervous."

"Gabbi, come on." Sharpay pleaded.

"fine." gabriella gave in.

they walked back over to him. "I'm sharpay and this is gabriella." sharpay told him.

"hi Gabriella, I'm Troy." he shook her hand. "its nice to meet you troy.." she smiled, she saw his jet ski, "so you jet ski?" she smiled. "not really, i was just doing it for fun, do you jet ski?" he asked, "no, never have." she said, "wanna take a ride..?" he asked hopefully, "i can't-" sharpay cut her off, "actually Gabbi, I'm going to the tanning bed, you guys can hang out, and get to know eachother, and I'll meet you back at the hotel." sharpay walks off.

"shall we?" he smiled, she blushed and they got on the jet ski.

Troy was driving it and Gabriella held on to his waist.

"ready for this to go super fast?" he asked, she nodded smiling.

he made it go superfast, flying over the water. Gabriella held onto him tight, he smiled, and he then drove onto shore.

they got off, "you wanna have a race?" he asked.

"but theirs just one jet-ski?" she said.

"not at my uncle's house." he said, " come on i'll show you." he took her hand and led her to his uncle's house.

they entered Troy's Uncle's House, "hey Uncle Charlie, This is Gabriella, Gabriella, This is my Uncle Charlie."

"its nice to meet you." Gabriella smiled sweetly.

"its nice to meet you too Gabriella." he smiled shaking his hand.

"umm, were gonna go jet-skiing, alright." he took her hand and went out back.

they both got on jet ski's and began racing eachother.

Gabriella was having the time of her life, screaming cause she was having so much fun, Troy smiled at her, he thought she was amazing.

"race ya." she started going faster, he smiled and chased after her, he then got closer to her and grabbed her off her jet ski and put her on his.

then then went onto shore.

"thanks for the jet skiing and racing, but i bet sharpay is already at the hotel waiting on me-" she started but troy cut her off.

"let me give you a ride, these jet ski's lead you back to the resort." he smiled, and so did she. "okay." they got back on the jet ski's and took off to the resort.

when they arrived at the Resort, Gabriella thanked him for bringing her to the resort, when she was about to get off, troy grabbed her hand.

"Gabriella, i know we just met today, but, i have never, ever met someone like you, your amazing, and i hope you don't runaway when i say this but.." he kissed her lips, then pulled away, "I love you." he smiled.

she smiled back, "Oh Troy, I love you too." she kissed him back.

**okay sorry, this was my first one shot, and i know it didn't last long...sorry.**


End file.
